starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Anya and Wintermane
Anya, Queen of Avalon 'is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Corinne Orr. ''She is Princess Gwenevere's mother and a sister of Lady Kale. Queen of Avalon, Anya, is the noble and beautiful ruler of Avalon, married to King Jared. She is also the former wielder of the Enchanted Jewel called the Sun Stone, before passing it over to her daughter Gwenevere. As a Jewel Rider, Anya rode with her magnificent tigress named Wintermane. Years ago, Merlin selected Anya to become the Queen instead of her cruel twin sister Kale because of her compassion for all people and animals. Now, she strives to keep peace and harmony in Avalon. Background and personality speak to the Jewel Riders and Drake in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] Queen Anya, is the woman every girl wants to grow up to be: pretty, daring, self-confident and capable. She and her tigress Wintermane have been best friends since their youth, bonded by the Sun Stone as Jewel Riders in the Friendship Ring after the wizard Merlin recognised her qualities. Together they forged a bond that gave the young Anya the strength, wisdom, and maturity to become the Queen. Today they are still best friends, although they no longer possess the Enchanted Jewel after the Sun Stone has been passed on to her daughter, Princess Gwenevere. in "The Faery Princess"]] Anya is a stately, dignified woman with a very strong and somewhat impulsive personality, but is extremely caring and loving, especially when it comes to the animals, her family, and the Crystal Palace. She pulls no punches and manages, as any executive would, the huge establishment of the Crystal Palace. Her Majesty and her loving husband, King Jared, enjoy the absolute respect and loyalty from the many cities, towns and villages. Anya spends what spare time she has in the library studying ancient lore and old legends in an effort to learn where Enchanted Jewels might be buried. She also owns a large collection of magical maps stored in the Jewel Keep, to which only she knows the entrance codes. "]] |220x220px|left]] "]] As a teenager, the pure and loving Princess Anya was chosen by Merlin to receive the Sun Stone instead of her sister, the magically-gifted but cruel and spiteful Princess Kale. When the jealous Kale attempted to take the throne away from Anya, she was banished from New Camelot. But after Kale acquires the Dark Stone and used it to eliminate Merlin in her ruthless bid for an absolute rule, even Jared and Anya can offer little words of advice to their daughter in the Jewel Quest because they have never used the Enchanted Jewels to battle such an evil power. Appearances First season: Jewel Quest, Part I, Jewel Quest, Part II, Travel Trees Can't Dance, The Faery Princess, Dreamfields, Revenge of the Dark Stone, Full Circle Second season: Morgana, Shadowsong, Fashion Fever, Spirit of Avalon Anya 1.png | Jewel Quest, Part I Anya 2.png | Jewel Quest, Part II Anya 6.png | Lady of the Lake Anya 3.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance Anya 4.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Anya 5.png | Fashion Fever Behind the scenes Queen Anya was voiced by Corinne Orr just like Kale. She has been originally named ''Angelene'',Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive the name which she retained in the Catalan-language version of the show.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges Another of her work-in progress names was ''Adrianna'''''.Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)The Faery Princess (script) Her Wintermane used to be a different tiger, all-white and fierce-looking. See also * Royal family References Category:Royal family Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Jewel Riders Category:Female characters